Idyllic Conclusion
by PlasmicFemale
Summary: Cole/Phoebe. Cole leaves San Francisco, but is forced to return due to circumstances he can't ignore. Set in Season 5, when Cole is is. . .well. . .not the Cole we remember. *Complete*
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I don't own anyone, don't sue me.  
  
  
  
Summary: I haven't watched the fifth season yet, so I'm not really sure what's happening except for what I've read. So imagine this, Cole is at the stage where his powers now make him invincible. He's all depressed and trying to kill himself, which he can't manage to do.  
  
  
  
A/N: Alright, this was just an idea that came to mind after spending the day reading Cole/Phoebe fics. I'm still not over the fact that Cole has gone, so I guess this is my way of getting over it! Umm. . .I just started school, and being senior and all now (ergh) I probably won't be all that punctual with the updates. Bear with me. . .  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Phoebe gripped the steering wheel tightly until her knuckles started to go white. She didn't release it. She was on her way to Cole's apartment to make one last plea with him to come to his senses. Now that he was virtually invincible he was just more of a threat to her and her sisters. If he kept on like he was, they'd have no choice but to find a way to vanquish him for good. And Phoebe prayed to God it wouldn't come to that. She didn't think she had the strength to vanquish him. She pulled into the parking lot and closed her eyes for a second. Finally, she clambered out of the car and made her way upstairs.  
  
  
  
The elevator doors opened, and she walked into the apartment. It looked as though it hadn't been cleaned in months. Which, she supposed, it hadn't. She looked around the apartment, but there was no sign of him. Suddenly, as if on cue, he shimmered onto the couch, his head in his hands.  
  
  
  
"Cole?" She said quietly. She noticed him jump as he stood and spun around. He noticed her and his expression changed from surprise to what Phoebe recognised as pain. She ignored the pang of guilt gnawing at her. Almost as soon as it came, his expression turned to annoyance.  
  
  
  
"What are you doing here?" He asked impatiently. He collapsed back onto the couch. Phoebe walked slowly till she was opposite him, and sat down.  
  
  
  
"I need to talk to you." She said. Cole laughed bitterly, and Phoebe looked away. "Cole-" She started.  
  
  
  
He put up his hand. "Don't Phoebe." He stood up and made his way to the window, swaying slightly. Realisation hit Phoebe.  
  
  
  
"Are you drunk?" She asked surprised. Cole turned his gaze to meet hers. She noticed him clench his jaw.  
  
  
  
"Do you care?" He retorted coldly as he turned back to the window.  
  
  
  
"What happened to you, Cole?" She asked quietly. Cole shook his head slowly.  
  
  
  
"You don't get it, do you?" He said turning back towards her. "You happened to me. You broke me Phoebe. You may not have meant to, but you did. Now I'm at that point in my life, for the first time since I came into existence, where I don't want to be alive. Ever felt like that Phoebe?" He asked walking towards her.  
  
  
  
"You're not the only one fighting to get passed this relationship." Phoebe said stepping back as he approached. Cole laughed.  
  
  
  
"Sure, you're having such a hard time." He said resentfully, stopping inches away from her. Phoebe looked up into his eyes, hardly able to recognise the look in them. She looked away.  
  
  
  
"Cole, you're scaring me." Phoebe said slowly. She tried to move, but he grabbed her arm. She wrenched her arm free, swiped up a letter opener from the coffee table and spun around, the letter opener pointing threateningly at Cole. "Stop it. Why are you doing this?" She asked him, tears threatening to spill for the first time in months. Cole stepped forward.  
  
  
  
"Do it. Put us both out of our misery, Phoebe, do it!" He shouted. Phoebe's hand shook as she fought to maintain her balance. She hardly had time to think before Cole grabbed her wrist with both hands. She tried to yank her hand free but his grip was too strong. She gasped as he forced the letter opener into his chest, gasping for breath. He shook his head in defeat as he released her hand and the opener, and stepped back. He wrenched the opener from his torso and threw it to the ground, and Phoebe watched as the stab wound healed itself. She felt tears flow down her cheek.  
  
  
  
Cole looked up at her, his face cloaked in pain. Phoebe was shocked to see tears welling up in his eyes. "You shouldn't be here." He said turning away. "Go. . ."  
  
  
  
"Cole, I'm here if you need me. . ." She said. Cole turned around.  
  
  
  
"I can't. . ." He shook his head. "Every time I see you it reminds me of what I screwed up. What I lost. . ." He paused.  
  
  
  
"I want to help you." She said quietly.  
  
  
  
"Why? So it will give you peace of mind? I don't want to be helped. I just want the pain to end-" He stopped as if he suddenly realised something, and quickly made his way to the bedroom. Confused, Phoebe followed him. She found him throwing his belongings into a suitcase.  
  
  
  
"What-" She paused. Cole looked up at her.  
  
  
  
"It's better this way. I'll be out of your life, and you can move on. I have nothing here for me anymore." He threw in the last of his things and closed the suitcase.  
  
  
  
"I don't want you to go." She said quietly. Cole made a small smile.  
  
  
  
"I have to, for both of us." He stepped forward and wiped her tears away with his thumb. "I'll always love you. . ." He whispered. With that, he shimmered away, leaving a speechless Phoebe alone in the room. Phoebe wiped away what tears remained and exited the apartment, knowing that despite everything, she would always love him too.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Okay, I was thinking of carrying on with this story. But I might just leave it as one chapter. . .I'm not sure. Anyway, review and tell me what you thought. I'll accept flames. 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own anyone, don't sue me.  
  
  
  
A/N: Thanks for all the reviews. Made me want to write this chapter. Hope you guys like it.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Good morning!" Piper greeted Phoebe as she walked into the kitchen. She felt exhausted, having been up until the early hours of the morning finishing the advice column for work. It had been over a year since Cole had left, and since then her workload had increased dramatically.  
  
"Morning." Phoebe replied after a yawn. "Where is everyone?"  
  
"Paige left for work early." Piper explained. "Leo hasn't arrived yet." She pronounced her last sentence loud and clear, as if hoping Leo would catch on. "Breakfast?"  
  
"Nah. . .just coffee." Phoebe said. "I have to get to work in half an hour."  
  
"Phoebe, you have to take a break. You've been working non-stop for ages now." Piper said pouring a cup of coffee. She handed it to Phoebe. Phoebe took the mug.  
  
"It's not like I have anything better to do." She said sipping it cautiously.  
  
"That doesn't matter. Go out, have fun. Ever since. . ." Piper stopped abruptly.  
  
"You can say his name Piper." Phoebe said.  
  
Piper shrugged. "Ever since Cole left you haven't been out much. It's been a year-"  
  
"-one month and three days." Phoebe finished. "I don't want to go through this again." Phoebe put up her hand as Piper opened her mouth to say something. "Tell you what. I'll go to P3 tonight, okay?"  
  
"Alright, but that's not what I meant." Piper said.  
  
"I'm not ready to start dating again, you know that." Phoebe said. "And I have to get to work." She knocked back the rest of her coffee and placed the mug on the kitchen counter. "See you later!" Phoebe said as she quickly left the room.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Cole walked slowly down the corridor before stopping in front of a door. Making sure no one was around he blew it off its hinges with a wave of his hand, and stepped into the room. A small man sat behind the desk, and he jumped up as soon as he saw Cole.  
  
  
  
"Balthazor. . .I never expected-" The man was silenced as Cole formed an energy ball in his hand.  
  
  
  
"I told you Dartos, I don't go by that name anymore." He stepped forward.  
  
  
  
"Of course, I apologise." The man shuddered, taking a step back.  
  
  
  
"What's this I hear of a new demon in town? Rumour has it that you've been helping him locate witches around here, yo wouldn't happen to know anything about that. Would you Dartos?" Cole said, approaching him slowly. The man's eyes darted from Cole, to the energy ball in his hand, to the open doorway.  
  
  
  
"No. . .no, of course not." The man said quickly.  
  
  
  
"Are you sure? My sources aren't usually wrong." Cole said.  
  
  
  
"I couldn't help it. He was so powerful, could have taken on you!" The man said quivering fiercely.  
  
  
  
"Could he now?" Cole asked smirking. His face grew serious. "Where is he?" Cole asked. The man shrugged. Cole leaped forward and grabbed Dartos by the scruff of the neck, forcing him violently against the wall. He held the energy ball centimetres away from Dartos' face with his remaining hand. "Where is he!?" Cole demanded.  
  
  
  
"Alright! Okay. . .he was looking for the location of some witch. . .I don't know." He choked as Cole tightened his grip. "I gave him a file. . .I have copies in my drawer." Cole released him and let him fall to the ground clutching his neck, gasping for breath.  
  
  
  
He stepped around the desk and opened the drawer, revealing a thin folder. He opened it and a single picture fell out. Cole's breath caught in his throat as he recognised Phoebe, standing outside the manor. He turned the picture over to reveal the address he had memorised years ago.  
  
  
  
"Why her?" Cole asked, not bothering to look at Dartos.  
  
  
  
"He never said. . ." Cole glared at him. "I swear! He never said." Dartos said throwing his hands in the air. Cole pocketed the picture.  
  
  
  
"Get out of here, and don't come back. If I ever see you again, I WILL kill you." Cole said suddenly. Dartos looked fearfully at Cole, before shimmering out of the room. Cole exhaled deeply and collapsed into the chair.  
  
  
  
He pulled out the picture and stared at the woman he had left behind a year ago. He traced her face gently with his finger, before pocketing it again. He hadn't gone through one day without thinking of her, but he had never once thought of returning. He couldn't possibly return now. He ran a hand over his clean-shaven face. He had just managed to get his life back on track, resorted to doing good instead of evil. Or he tried to anyway. Most of the time he released his pent up anger by vanquishing demons. That was counted as doing good, wasn't it?  
  
  
  
Cole stood up and started pacing. He stopped as he reached a decision. If he didn't go back to San Francisco to warn Phoebe now, then he risked her getting killed because of his stubbornness. He shook his head and smiled as he realised that he couldn't stay away from her even if he tried.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Hope you like it! Please review, drop one by and tell me if you think something should happen. . .or not. Don't forget now!  
  
Oh, almost forgot. I need your help. Yeah I'm talking to you! I downloaded this 'music video' about Cole/Phoebe, and it has all these things that happened in the show. There's this part where I think they're in the underworld. Phoebe is wearing this white jacket over some light pink shirt with a star on it. Cole has this black cloak thing on. I can't hear what they're saying, but they look like they're arguing. Then Phoebe smashes a potion or something on his back. . .and then they start kissing. What episode was that in? Or when did it happen? I don't have anything on tape so I can't look back. Anyway, if anyone knows, please drop it by in a review. I'll be forever grateful, cos this is killing me. 


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own anyone, don't sue me.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N: Hey. Thanks for all the reviews. Just after I posted the last chapter with that question, I came across pictures of the same exact scene in the Season 3 final. It was funny tho, you guys are so reliable! Almost all of you told me where the scene came from. I feel like such an idiot, how can I still call myself a Cole/Phoebe fan!?  
  
  
  
357 c,") (k9_10@yahoo.com) : Yeah, I have kazaa. Have you got the music video thing on your computer too? If you do, help me out. . .I need to know what that song was!  
  
  
  
Turns out I'm going crazy more and more just reading about Cole left. Here's how it should have gone: Instead of Cole going all crazy, he keeps on trying to persuade Phoebe that he's good by doing all the good deeds. Eventually some demon comes along and Cole happens to be there, and he jumps in front of whatever might kill her, and dies saving her. That's only if Julian McMahon had to leave. Otherwise I'd just make them get over their problems, and get back together again within one episode. But that's just me. Obviously Brad Kern and I don't think on the same level, or within a million of the same levels. I'm babbling now, on with the story!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Cole made his way through Phoebe's office block, walking fast. He had to find her as soon as possible, and find some way to warn her. The problem was that if Phoebe saw him, she wasn't likely to trust him. He sighed. There was only one way to do it. He waved his hand in front of his face, and in a split second so no passers by would notice, his appearance was altered.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
He stopped when her office came into view. Taking a deep breath he began to walk towards it, not taking his eyes off the door. Before he knew it he had collided with someone and was thrown onto the ground.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Phoebe sat in her office staring at the computer screen. How are you supposed to advise someone on how to live a normal life, if she hadn't experience it herself? She stood up and inhaled deeply. She needed a drink. She exited her office and walked for a few seconds before stopping abruptly. Was that Cole? She blinked. No. She was seeing things now, maybe Piper was right. Maybe she should get out more. She was so deep in thought that she never realised she had run into someone, and with an 'ooof' she was lying flat on her back.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"I'm sorr-" He choked on his words as he saw her. He fought to get his ability to speak back. "I wasn't looking where I was going, I apologise." He finally let out, offering a hand to help her up.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Umm. . .that's okay." She said accepting his hand. "I wasn't looking either." She paused frowning. "Do I know you?" She asked.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Cole swore inwardly. He hoped his disguise wasn't too close to his real appearance. "No, I don't think so." He said. His heart felt like it was fighting to jump out of his rib cage.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Oh. . .well, I should go. I was nice. . .bumping into you." She said smiling. His heart skipped a beat. He couldn't remember the last time he had seen her smile.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Yeah, you too." He plastered on a smile. He watched as she turned and left the room. He ran a hand through his hair before deciding to go after her. When he caught up to her she was entering a coffee shop. He waited for about five minutes before entering himself. He glanced at her sitting towards the back, ingrossed in a magazine, before ordering himself a coffee so not to look suspicious. He payed for it and made his way towards her, purposely knocking over the chair next to her in the process.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Sorr-" He stopped and put on a smile. "Hey, it's you again." Hoping he sounded sincere enough.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Yeah, it's me. Hey." She said, putting the magazine down. My name's Phoebe Halliwell by the way."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
He paused, why hadn't he thought of a name? "Kyle. . .Turnip." He flinched. Turnip!? "I've always wanted to change it." He said. To his relief Phoebe laughed, making his insides melt.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Well. . .Kyle, would you like to join me?" She asked. He thought about this for a second.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Sure." He gave in, pulling back a chair and sitting opposite her.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
They talked for a while, about simple things. Cole had to make a few things up, but other than that it went smoothly enough.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Hey, I have to go." She said looking at her watch. She looked at him as if considering something. "Do you think you might want to get a drink sometime?" She finally said.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Umm. . .yeah, why not." He said, ignoring the firm beatings of his heart. "When's good for you?"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"How's tonight?" She asked. "My sister owns this place," She handed him a card with the familiar P3 logo, "and I'm going to be there tonight."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"I'll see you there, then." He said with a small smile. She smiled back.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Okay, see you then." He watched as she walked across the street and back into her office block before waving a hand over his face and resuming his normal appearance. Making sure no one was looking, he shimmered out of the room.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Alright, that chapter was terrible. I know it was a bit of a long shot getting Phoebe to ask Cole out just like that, but I was too lazy to come up with something different, so I don't mind if you shoot me a few flames. Really. Review anyhow.  
  
Oh, also. . .you guys that have watched the season 5 eps, is there at least one part in the whole season where Cole and phoebe kiss. . .or give some positive (even if it didn't end that way) recognition to their relationship? 


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own anyone, don't sue me.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N: Thank you for all the reviews! Hope you guys like it. . .  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Angel: Thanks for the tip. I 'll try and follow through, no guarantees though, I'm not good at prolonging scenes. The music video thing I've got is something I downloaded from 'kazaa'. It's like a program which allows you to download music, images, videos, etc.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Cole shimmered into the underworld unnoticed. He once again waved a hand over his face, knowing in his genuine appearance he wouldn't be welcome. The demon that betrayed evil to be with a charmed one. . .it wasn't something you were praised for in the underworld. He began walking down random corridors, wondering who would be best to torture for information about who exactly was trying to kill Phoebe. He ran his hand against the wall, remembering when he used to be down here constantly, and realising that he didn't miss it. Not one bit. He was deep in thought when he heard it.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
". . .that's right, the Halliwell girl. . ." Cole stopped immediately and doubled back to where the voice came from. It was from inside a small cavern, where he had to lower his head to enter. Looking inside he saw two demons deep in conversation. It took a while before they realised he was there, and looked at him incredulously.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"What do you want?" One of them said standing up. The other followed suit. Cole sighed, and with a flick of his hand the two demons went flying into the wall, and stuck there as if and invisible glue was holding them against it.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"What about the Halliwell girl?" He asked the first demon. The demon flinched but said nothing. He turned to the second demon who seemed slightly more afraid than the first. "What about you? Do you have anything to say?" He asked him. The demon trembled. Cole was losing his patience. He formed an energy ball in his hand and held it in front of him. "First one to talk gets off free." He said. Both demons glanced at each other, before they both started talking at the same time. Cole held up his hand. "Alright! You." He pointed at the first demon.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"We. . .just heard that there's someone after the Halliwell girl." The demon said.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Which Halliwell girl?" Cole aked.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"The middle one. . .the weak one-" The demon was cut off as Cole threw the energy ball at him, and went up in flames. Cole turned to the remaining demon.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"She's not weak." He told the other demon, who nodded vigorously. "Who's after her?" He asked him, forming another energy ball in his hand. The demon trembled slightly.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Rumour had it, that it's Zarian." The demon said, his voice shaking. Cole himself shivered slightly. He had only come across Zarian once in his existence, when he was just a teenager. He had accidentally thrown an energy ball into his cavern, and Zarian was furious.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
While Cole was deep in thought, the demon managed to free himself and flee the cavern. Cole saw him go but did nothing to stop him, he had what he needed to know. He shimmered himself out of the underworld, he had a date to get ready for.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Phoebe sat down in her chair beaming. Maybe it wasn't going to be so hard to have a normal life, or as normal as it could get. Piper was right, as long as she got out more everything should be okay. All work and no play. . .and all that. She finished her column in what felt like only a few minutes, before getting up and picking up her coat. She had to go shopping, she had a date to get ready for.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Later that night. . .  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"What if he doesn't show?" Phoebe asked Paige nervously. Paige looked at her.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Honey, it'll be okay. But I really have to go, Piper needs my help with some potion." Paige said quietly. She hopped off the stool. "He'll be here." She reassured Phoebe, before disappearing into the crowd. Phoebe nervously tapped her fingers together.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Phoebe, can I get you anything?" Phoebe jumped. "Are you okay?" The bartender asked.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine." Phoebe replied. "Just a club soda." She said.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Make that two." A voice behind her said. She turned around.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Kyle, hey." She said as he sat down beside her. "I was beginning to think you wouldn't show." Cole looked at his watch.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"I'm only three minutes late." He said smiling.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"I'm paranoid." Phoebe replied grinning. "Hold those club sodas for a minute." She said to the bartender. She grabbed Cole's hand. "Dance with me." Cole's smile vanished.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"I don't dance." He said. Phoebe wouldn't hear it, she dragged him onto the dance floor, much to his distress.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Ten minutes later Cole sat down exhausted. "You're not a bad dancer. . ." Phoebe said to him, sitting down. Phoebe started to say something, but Cole wasn't listening. His attention was turned to the door where Zarian had just entered. The blood drained from Cole's face.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Kyle? Are you okay?" Phoebe asked him.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"I don't feel so good. Do you want to get out of here?" He said, not taking his eyes off Zarian.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Umm, sure." She said standing. She started to head to the main entrance, but Cole held her back.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Let's go this way." He said dragging her towards the back door. Phoebe was trying to tell him that it just led to an alley way, but Cole didn't stop. He looked back and saw Zarian's eyes meet with his, then move to Phoebe. Cole quickened his pace. They finally made it outside.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Kyle? What's going on?" Phoebe asked confused, watching his eyes darting to the door then back to her.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"We have to get out of here, right now." He said.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"I don't. . ." Phoebe was cut off as the door behind her slammed open to reveal a man in a long coat. Cole grabbed Phoebe with his left hand, and with his right fired an energy ball at Zarian. He ignored her gasp as he shimmered them both to the manor.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Okay, that's it! I have to say, that was the longest chapter I've ever written, so I better get some reviews! 


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own anyone, don't sue me.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N: Okay, I tried to get this one up as soon as possible. Hope you guys like it. Thanks for the reviews, they made my day!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Phoebe pushed Cole away from her as they appeared in the attic. She stumbled as she stepped back, trying to get away from him.  
  
  
  
  
  
"A demon?" She said, trying to hold back her tears. The memories of her relationship with Cole came rushing back. Memories she had been trying to forget for fear that her love for him would resurface. She knew it was there somewhere, but facing it was a different matter.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Phoebe. . ." Cole began reaching out for her, but she stepped back shaking. He knew what she must be going through, but he had no time to try and calm her down. Zarian was bound to track them down sooner or later. He stepped around her and swung open the attic door.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Piper! Paige!" He yelled out at the top of his lungs. He looked at Phoebe who was staring back at him in disbelief. They never said anything but stood in silence as Piper and Paige emerged from downstairs.  
  
  
  
  
  
"What's going on? Who are you?" Piper asked seeing Cole, who hadn't resumed his normal appearance yet. He thought about revealing himself, but figured they were less likely to trust him if they knew who he really was.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Oh, oh. . .are you the Turnip guy?" Paige asked, seeing Phoebe standing behind him. Cole smiled slightly, before becoming serious again.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Phoebe? Are you okay?" Piper asked seeing her sisters stricken face. Phoebe was still staring at Cole. She lifted a finger and said in a barely audible voice, "He's a demon." Piper and Paige both looked at Cole.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Listen, I don't have time for this. You have to listen to me. . ." Cole began, before Phoebe cut him off.  
  
  
  
  
  
"We have to listen to you? You know what happened the last time we trusted a demon!?" She shouted. Cole flinched. He thought of saying something, but stopped himself. Piper lifted up her hands and tried to freeze him.  
  
  
  
  
  
"That won't work. . ." Cole said, knowing his powers were advanced enough to withstand being frozen. Piper tried to freeze him a couple more times, before dropping her arms, defeated. "Listen to me! There's someone after you." He said firmly to Phoebe.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Oh, big deal. Not li--" Paige was cut off as a demon suddenly shimmered into the room and grabbed her. Before anyone could do or say anything, he had shimmered away, taking Paige with him. Pipers eyes grew wide, while Phoebe clutched her arm.  
  
  
  
  
  
"What was that!" Piper shouted.  
  
  
  
  
  
"That was Zarian. He's after Phoebe, he probably knows you'll go looking for Paige." Cole explained, slightly fazed.  
  
  
  
  
  
"And who are you?" Phoebe asked frowning.  
  
  
  
  
  
"That doesn't matter. Right now we have to find a way to get Paige back." Cole said quickly, keeping a mental recording of where he had sensed Zarian had shimmered to. Since he had been gone, he had fine-tuned his powers until they were almost at their peak. Now he was able to sense a demons shimmer in a kilometre radius.  
  
  
  
  
  
"How can we trust you? For all we know this could be a plan to kill us all!" Piper said. Cole groaned in frustration. Without thinking, he grabbed the Book of Shadows and threw it at her feet.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Find Zarian. Find a way to vanquish him. Save your sister, and then question me!" He said. Piper held up her hand confused.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Wait just a minute! You're a demon, yet you're able to pick up the Book of Shadows. How does that work?" She asked. Cole frowned, he hadn't realised what he had done until Piper mentioned it. Normally he would use it as a way to prove he was truly good, but now wasn't the time.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Your sister is in the process of being kidnapped!" He shouted. Piper glared at him before crouching over and opening the book. She held her hands over it and waited as the pages flipped, landing on a double page with a picture of Zarian on it. She quickly copied down the spell and stood up.  
  
  
  
  
  
"What now?" Phoebe asked standing next to her sister, clutching onto her arm. It wasn't often she felt that she needed her sister's comfort. Cole glanced at Phoebe's shaking figure, to the spell in Pipers hand.  
  
  
  
  
  
"You'll most likely need the power of three. I'll go down there and get Paige-" He started, but Phoebe cut him off.  
  
  
  
  
  
"No you don't, we're going down with you." She said firmly. Piper nodded. Cole sighed, he was in no position to ask them to trust him.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Alright, but you stay behind me." He said, knowing that this wasn't exactly reassuring to them. After all, they still had no idea who he was and if they could trust him. "Okay?"  
  
  
  
  
  
"You take us down to Paige, and yes. . .we'll use you to block the flow of energy balls." Piper said. Cole nodded slowly, and held out both his hands. Somewhat reluctantly the accepted, and he shimmered them down to the underworld.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Phoebe shivered and wrapped her jacket tightly around her. The last time she was here was when she had agreed to be Coles Queen. She closed her eyes, willing herself to stop bringing up the past.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Phoebe?" She opened her eyes and saw Cole, or Kyle to her, looking at her worriedly. She frowned as she looked into his eyes, trying to figure out why the look in them seemed so familiar. Cole seemed to realise this and looked away. "This way. . ." He said as he started walking down a corridor. They walked in silence until the came to a T-section. Cole held up his hand. "Someone's coming." He said suddenly. They pressed themselves against the wall as two demons went walking past. Cole let out the breath he had been holding. There was no way he was going to put Phoebe in danger, not after he had done so much to try and save her. At his signal they continued to walk down the corridor, stopping occasionally when he sensed someone coming. Eventually they came to a dead end, the only way to go was into a cavern in the far corner. He looked at them, his eyebrows raised. "Wait here."  
  
  
  
  
  
"No!" Piper whispered urgently. Cole was about to argue when they heard a groan from inside the cavern. "That was Paige." Piper said rushing into the Cavern despite Cole's silent warnings. Cole and Phoebe hurried after her. As soon as they entered they were thrown into the far wall of the cavern, shackles clasping themselves magically around their wrists and ankles. Paige was in the same position next to them. "Paige, honey, are you okay?" Piper asked, tilting her head to get a good look at her sister. Paige nodded slowly, she didn't seem to be hurt. She started to speak but was quickly silenced.  
  
  
  
  
  
"I was expecting you." They heard the voice say before Zarian stepped out of the shadows. "But, I didn't expect to see you so soon." He said advancing on Cole. "I see you've chosen to get rid of your prior looks, good thing too." He said smiling. Cole glared at him. Zarian shook his head. "So many times you've had the choice to return, but for her." He pointed at Phoebe who, along with her sisters, was looking completely confused. He turned to Phoebe, smiling vaguely. "Don't tell me you haven't realised who he is yet? All the love you two shared." He said, spitting out the word 'love'. Phoebe glanced at Cole, not believing what she was being told. Whether she wanted it to be true or not, she couldn't tell herself. Zarian walked up to Cole and ran his hand just above his face, making his normal appearance come back. Phoebe's breath caught in her throat as she saw the man she thought had left her life forever take form in front of her. Cole. . .  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Okay, I'm expecting reviews. Flames or not, just give me some feedback! 


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own anyone, don't sue me.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N: Hey, thanks for the reviews. I've been trying to get them up ASAP, so excuse the spelling errors. Here goes. . .drum roll please. . .  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Phoebe. . ." Cole whispered. The look in her eyes when she looked at him was unrecognisable. He guessed it was too wishful to hope that she'd be happy to see him.  
  
  
  
  
  
"I don't believe it!" Paige shouted. "How could you--" Cole cut her off, glaring.  
  
  
  
  
  
"I had to come back!" He shouted, trying to be heard over Paige. "I knew she was in danger!"  
  
  
  
  
  
"Why was she in danger?" Piper asked, surprisingly calm.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Is it not obvious? Kill a charmed one - preferably the weakest one, and your path to the dark throne is open. Especially now when the underworld is in ruins." Zarian said, obviously having been enjoying the bickering they had going on. "Thanks to you. . ." He said, turning to Cole. "And you." He said with a glance to Phoebe. "Because if it weren't for you, he would still be here. Probably on the verge of killing you." He said. Phoebe looked up, and Cole saw tears flowing freely down her cheeks. She looked at him for a second.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Phoebe, I came here to help you. This wasn't some plan to try and get you back into my li--" Cole started.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Silence! Did I say you could talk!" Zarian shouted, throwing an energy ball at Cole, which missed his face by only a few centimetres. Cole looked up at Phoebe again.  
  
  
  
  
  
"You have to believe me. . ." He said, ignoring Zarian's fuming face.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Maybe the only way to shut you up is to kill her." Zarian said advancing on Phoebe. He formed an energy ball above his hand, ignoring Piper and Paige's shouts.  
  
  
  
  
  
Cole tugged at his restrains, urging them to release him. He saw Phoebe lock eyes with him, not hurt or pain, more like forgiveness. He pulled harder at the restrains, causing them to cut into his arm. Zarian stood a metre from Phoebe, smiling crazily. "The end . . ." He said, pulling back the energy ball. Crash! Cole came tumbling to the ground, as his restrains broke apart. Zarian spun around and hurled the energy ball at Cole, which he dodged by inches as he threw himself to his right. Cole chucked an energy ball back at Zarain, hitting him in the chest and throwing him to the wall. He took this opportunity to free Piper from her restraints, as she was closest to him. While he and Zarian continued to fire random energy balls at each other, Piper rushed to Phoebe and Paige, and with much difficulty freed them.  
  
  
  
  
  
With one last effort Cole's energy ball caught Zarian on the chest, forcing him to the ground exhausted. Cole waved his hand and Zarian was pinned magically to the wall. He swallowed hard and turned to Piper.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Your queue. . ." He said stepping back. Piper nodded in thanks as the three of them stepped forward and read out the vanquishing spell, Phoebe avoiding eye contact with Cole. As they finished reading out the spell, Zarian writhed in the flames that engulfed him. What happened next, neither of them could have foreseen. With one last burst of energy Zarian sent an energy ball flying at Phoebe, who was thrown to the ground unconscious as Zarian disappeared among his own ash.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Phoebe!" Piper shouted kneeling next to her sister. Paige knelt beside her, glaring up at Cole.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Did you know that was--" Paige started.  
  
  
  
  
  
"I didn't plan this!" Cole shouted exasperated. He ran his hand trough his hair and knelt down next to Phoebe, despite looks from Paige.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Phoebe?" Cole whispered urgently. "C'mon. . ." He urged her as he took her hand in his.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Leo!" Paige called out helplessly.  
  
  
  
  
  
"He can't hear you down here. . ." Piper said shaking. Cole looked up at her, his teeth clenched.  
  
  
  
  
  
"So let's get her somewhere where he can hear!" He shouted, gathering up Phoebe in his arms. He shimmered them to the manor, followed closely by Paige and Piper. He lay her gently on the couch as Piper called out for Leo. Leo orbed in and saw the scene before him.  
  
  
  
  
  
"What hap--" He started.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Heal her!" Cole shouted stepping back. Leo looked surprised at Cole, before stepping forward and holding his hands over Phoebe's abdomen. Seconds later he stepped back, his face blank.  
  
  
  
  
  
"What? Why isn't she. . ." Cole stopped as he saw the look on Leo's face.  
  
  
  
  
  
"No. . .not again." Piper mumbled to herself as she collapsed onto the armchair, hugging herself.  
  
  
  
  
  
"She can't be. . ." Paige said firmly. "Not now." Leo shook his head in defeat.  
  
  
  
  
  
"I'm sorry." Was all he could say before Piper started sobbing helplessly. Paige sat down next to her, her eyes brimming with tears, and pulled her into an embrace, and Piper locked her arms around her.  
  
  
  
  
  
"No." Cole said resolutely. Leo turned to him, his eyes also held tears. "No." Cole said again. He refused to believe that he had lost her. Not now, after all this time. Not by a demon who had been in the midst of dying. "No. . ." Cole felt his arms go limp before he realised what was happening, and then everything went black.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Okies, there's another one gone. Hope you guys liked it. So what happened to Cole? You'll just have to wait and see. . .mwa. . .ah. . .ah . . .yes, review! 


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I don't own anyone, don't sue me.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N: Thank you all for the reviews. Already not enjoying the fifth season, but I'm sure once I get used to the idea that Cole's leaving I'll get over it. Fanfiction will have to do! Okay, there are two different scenes in this chapter. They both take place at the same time.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Cole fell to the floor in a heap. Piper and Paige looked up, tears flowing freely from their eyes. Leo knelt down next to him. "He fainted. . ." He said.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Good. This was all his fault." Paige said bitterly.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Paige. . ." Piper said slowly, she sniffed. "He loved her as much as we did." Piper looked at Phoebe's lifeless body. She climbed off the couch and crouched down next to Phoebe, taking her hand. "I'm sorry. . .I'm so sorry. . ." Piper said, breaking down into tears again. Leo knelt down next to her, and pulled her into his arms.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"It wasn't your fault." He whispered into her hair. "Or yours." He said to Paige, who was curled up on the couch, her arms wrapped around her knees.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Or his. . ." Paige murmured, looking at Cole's form lying alone metres away from her. She stood up and made her way slowly to him. She pulled his arms out from under him, trying to get him into a more comfortable position. "You did love her. . ." She whispered in a voice that was barely audible.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Cole opened his eyes and saw. . .black. He blinked. Black. Blinked again. Black. Nothing but black. He had to resort to the fact that either he was blind, or in a place where everything was. . .well. . .black. He sat up and looked around, wondering what was going on. He tried to remember where he was before he was here, and it all sunk in. Phoebe was dead. He clenched his teeth together. He vividly remembered the look on Leo's face, the sound of Piper and Paige's sobs. He rubbed his hand over his face. He remembered everything going black, and then waking up here. Wherever 'here' was.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Don't worry, you're not dead." Cole spun around to face the figure that appeared out of nowhere. The familiar woman he had known years ago.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Prue?" He breathed, shocked. He closed his eyes and opened them again, not believing it.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"You're not dreaming either, in a matter of speaking." She said, half smiling.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"What's going on, where am I?" Cole asked, not taking his eyes off Prue.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"You're in a plane, your mind is anyway. Your body is where you left it. In the manor. . ." She said. Cole inhaled deeply, wondering if she knew about Phoebe.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"I do know about Phoebe." She said, as if reading his mind. "That's why you're here." She said matter-of-factly. Cole frowned.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"I don't understand." He stated. Prue looked away for a second, before meeting his gaze again.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"What would you give, to have Phoebe back?" Prue asked.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"It doesn't matter, there's no way. . ." Cole started.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"What would you give?" Prue asked again, Cole noticed the urgency in her voice.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"You don't need to ask. I would give anything. . ." He said, finally looking away.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"They," Prue said, as she looked up, "have a proposition for you." Once again, Cole frowned.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"What kind of proposition?" He asked, confused.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Phoebe gets her life back, if you. . ." Prue started. Cole put his hand up to stop her.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Wait. I thought it was against the rules to bring people back to life." He said, his eyebrows furrowed together. Prue smiled.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"It is, unless there's no other option. When I died," Prue started, "it was a major fall for the side of good. But they knew that there was someone out there to take my place in the Power of Three. Seems we're all out of long lost relatives. If Phoebe dies, then the side of good is at a major loss." Cole nodded, understanding.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"What do they want from me? And why me?" Cole asked, surprised at the fact that the 'powers that be' wanted anything to do with him.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Prue shrugged. "I don't know why, I'm just the messenger. As for what, Cole. . .they want your powers." She said. Cole frowned.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"That's it?" He asked, wondering if there was something else.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Prue nodded. "That's it." She said. "But. . .you have to realise that your powers are strong now, extremely strong. To the point where you are practically invincible. If you give them up. . ." She paused.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"There's a chance that I might not survive." Cole finished. Prue nodded slowly. "But Phoebe will?" He asked.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"She will." Prue nodded again.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Okay. I'll do it." Cole said firmly.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Are you su--" Prue started.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"I've never been so sure of anything in my life." Cole interrupted her. "What do I have to do?"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Just wake up." Prue stated simply. She smiled. "I know we never really got along Cole. . ." She paused.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"I regret that too." Cole said, predicting what was coming. He smiled gently back at her.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"I can't see the future - that was Phoebe's domain -but if it ever happens, I'd be glad to have you as my brother-in-law." She said.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"That means a lot." Cole said. His surroundings were growing lighter, and Prue began to fade away. "Prue?" He called for her softly. "Thank you."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
She shook her head. "No. . .thank you. . ." was the last thing he heard before everything went a blinding white, causing him to clench his eyes together, before once again he only saw black.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Okay, there's another chapter done. Review and tell me what you thought. 


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: Don't own anyone, don't sue me.  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N: Ahhh! Sacrilege! I was just watching "A Witches Tail Part 2", and turns out Phoebe's name is spelt 'Pheobe"! Hang on, maybe I just read it wrong. I never taped it, so anyone who did - can you check the part where she finally signs the divorce papers and see how it's spelt? Just for the record, even if it is spelt the other way, I refuse to change the way I spell it. I'm too used to it to change it now!  
  
A/N.2: Thank you for the reviews, hope you guys like this one!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Phoebe sat up panting. It wasn't possible. Why would Cole. . ." She was broken out of her concentrated thinking by Piper and Paige's screams, before in a - few seconds, they were hugging her.  
  
  
  
"We thought you were. . ." She paused and looked at Leo expectantly. "How is this possible?" Leo shrugged, the look on his face showing more surprise than that of Paige or Piper.  
  
  
  
"It's not. Something must have happened that we don't know about." Leo said.  
  
  
  
"Cole. . ." Phoebe muttered. Piper and Paige looked away, confused looks on both their faces.  
  
  
  
"Cole? What did he do?" Paige asked. Phoebe gripped onto the chair and pulled herself into a seating position.  
  
  
  
She frowned. "I don't know. . .but, it's like someone else's memory has been locked into my head. I was dead. . .but he did something." Phoebe said, trying to figure out what he could have done. "Where is he?" Paige glanced at Piper before they both stepped away to reveal an unconscious Cole lying on the ground. Phoebe's eyes grew wide. "Is he. . ." She stopped in mid-sentence and looked up at her sisters.  
  
  
  
"No." Piper said softly. "He just fainted." Phoebe frowned and shook her head.  
  
  
  
"Cole doesn't faint. Something happened." She stood and walked over to Cole's lifeless body, before kneeling down next to him. She closed her eyes and took his hand in his. "What did you do. . .?" She whispered to him.  
  
  
  
"Phoebe. . ." Cole's eyes suddenly flung open. "You're okay." He sighed in relief. He looked at his hand enclosed in his for a second, before pulling away and sitting up. Slowly he climbed to his feet.  
  
  
  
"You don't seem surprised. . .that she's not still. . .well, dead." Paige said, tilting her head in confusion. Cole paused, thinking of what to say. He wondered if he should tell them the truth, or just let them get on with their lives clueless to what had happened. It didn't really matter if they knew, it wasn't enough to repair everything he had put them through.  
  
  
  
"Well, you know the Charmed Ones, never seem to die. . .do you?" He plastered on a smile.  
  
  
  
"Cole. . ." Phoebe started, she frowned. "What did you do?" She asked him again, more firmly this time. Cole's smile wavered. He looked away from her.  
  
  
  
"I don't know what you're talking about. . ." He said, feigning ignorance. "I'm going to get going. . .I'm sure you have better things to do. . ." With one last glance at Phoebe he turned around and made his way to the front door.  
  
  
  
Realisation suddenly hit Phoebe. "Freeze him, Piper." She said softly. Cole turned around.  
  
  
  
"What? Wh--" Piper started.  
  
  
  
"Freeze him." Phoebe said firmly. Cole shook his head.  
  
  
  
"Phoebe, wa--" Cole's sentence hung in mid-air as he froze. Piper lowered her arms.  
  
  
  
"Why did he freeze? He's not supposed to freeze. . ." Piper stated, confused. She wasn't the only one. Paige and Leo had no clue as to what was going on.  
  
  
  
"He doesn't have his powers anymore." Phoebe stated walking towards Cole. She circled him before stopping so she was looking straight at his face. "He gave them up. . ." She said simply.  
  
  
  
"To save you." Paige stated nodding slowly.  
  
  
  
"But why. . .how?" Piper asked. Phoebe shrugged and looked at Leo.  
  
  
  
"It's not something to be taken lightly, bringing someone back to life. Either Cole had some back up plan in action. . .or someone made him an offer he had to accept." He said slowly.  
  
  
  
"Prue. It was Prue." Phoebe said, memories that hadn't occurred for her seeped into her head.  
  
  
  
"How is it that you know all of this?" Paige asked Phoebe. Phoebe shrugged.  
  
  
  
"I'm not sure. It's just there." She stated.  
  
  
  
"What I want to know is why would Cole give up his powers, if it also meant it might kill him in the process." Leo said. "His powers were so advanced, that if he lost them. . .it might destroy him."  
  
  
  
"It's obvious isn't it? We never doubted that he loved Phoebe." Paige said softly. "He didn't care about himself. . ." She paused. Silence filled the room, before Piper's freeze wore off.  
  
  
  
"-ait." Cole stumbled backwards as he unfroze. He looked at everyone, their eyes all locked on him, and he realised that they knew the truth. How? He didn't know. But one look at Phoebe and he knew she knew everything. He shook his head. "I don't want to use this as an excuse for you to forgive me." He stated simply.  
  
  
  
"Why not? You saved my life." Phoebe said softly.  
  
  
  
"And almost destroyed it in the past." Cole said. "I only did what I had to do. It's no secret that I love you Phoebe. Even after a year, you're the one thing that has kept me going, even if I never saw you again. If you died. . ." He left the sentence hanging. "I did what I had to do." He stated again.  
  
  
  
"Well, we're grateful for it." Piper said, after Phoebe said nothing. Cole looked at Piper and nodded.  
  
  
  
"I never had the chance to apologise. For everything. The hell I must have put you through. If I could ever undo it, I'd do it in a heartbeat." He said slowly. He frowned as a flash of pain crossed his torso. He raised a hand to his chest.  
  
  
  
"We app---" Paige started, but was cut off as Cole collapsed to the floor, clutching his chest. Phoebe was quickly crouching next to him.  
  
  
  
"Cole. . .what is it?" She asked, her words coated with concern.  
  
  
  
"I don't. . .know." Cole said through gritted teeth. "It burns-arrghh. . ." He groaned in pain. Phoebe quickly looked up at Leo.  
  
  
  
"Do something." She pleaded with him. Leo nodded and knelt down next to Cole. He held his hands above his chest, but frowned and shook his head.  
  
  
  
"It's not something I can heal. I think losing his powers did something to him." Leo explained. Phoebe looked at Cole, who was gasping for breath. She put her hand on his chest.  
  
  
  
"Take him upstairs, you can take him to my room." She said to Leo. She looked at Piper and Paige, expecting some arguments, but to her surprise they nodded.  
  
  
  
"We'll go check the Book." Piper said, Paige nodded. Phoebe frowned, before she smiled gratefully. She turned to look at Leo and raised an eyebrow. Leo nodded, and placed one hand on Cole's shoulder, and the other on Phoebe's arm, before orbing them upstairs.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Just when you think it gets better, something has to ruin everything! Alrighty, probably just a couple more chapters to go. Review! I accept flames. Oh, don't forget the "Phoebe" "Pheobe" crisis. 


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I don't own anyone, don't sue me.  
A/N: Thanks to anyone who reviewed. Hope you like it. . .  
Cole sat up panting, sweat dampened his face. Where was he? He looked around, but everything was black. For a second he thought that he was back in the place where had seen Prue, but after a moment he realised he saw things around him. It didn't take long before he recognised that his surroundings were Phoebe's room. He looked around, his head spinning, and saw her sitting in the armchair by the bed, asleep. He tried to recall what had happened, and raised a hand to his torso as soon as he remembered. The remembered the pain being almost unbearable, like he was being burned from the inside. But he felt nothing now. He was slightly taken aback when he realised he was shirtless. A breathed a sigh of relief when he saw he was still wearing his trousers. He smiled slightly trying to imagine one of the sisters or Leo stripping him down. Once again he looked at Phoebe, her face hidden in the darkness. He summoned all his strength and pushed himself into a seating position. He swung his legs off the bed, his hand held to his chest as a minor pain seared through it. He leant forward, now able to clearly see Phoebe's face. He smiled gently and tilted his head. How did he manage to blow every chance that came his way? And a lot of them did come his way, more than he deserved. She was so beautiful. How did he manage to ruin something so. . .perfect. There was no other word for it.  
"Perfect. . ." He whispered, raising his hand to her face. Trying as hard as he could not to wake her, he ran is fingers gently down her cheek. He hoped to remember this exact moment before they decided to kick him out of the house. This moment when for a brief second, nothing could overpower the fact that he loved her so much. After a year, he still couldn't help but long for her with every ounce of his being. He sighed and pulled his hand away. Shaking his head, he wondered how it was possible that Phoebe fell in love with him in the first place. He burst out of his thoughts as Phoebe stirred. He didn't move, but waited until her eyes fluttered open and eventually rested on him. She jumped slightly.  
"Cole. . .you're awake." She said, pulling the blanket closer around her body. For some reason she felt self conscious around Cole, maybe it was the fact that she hadn't seen him in so long. Cole averted her gaze.  
"Yeah, couldn't get back to sleep." Cole lied. He looked up at her. "What's going on?" He asked slowly, his eyes searching hers. Phoebe shuffled in the chair before answering.  
"Leo said the Elders refuse to take responsibility for what happened. You losing your powers to save me." She paused. "But he knows when they're not telling the truth, and apparently they weren't." Cole nodded after a few seconds silence.  
"It was Prue. I'm guessing it was the Elders that told her to offer the proposal to me." Cole said, amazed that Phoebe didn't seem to find this surprising.  
"I know." Phoebe stated. "Don't ask me how I knew, I just do. I've got a memory of everything that happened, although it never actually happened to me. Except . . .why hasn't Prue come to us before?"  
"She hasn't come down before because she couldn't. I think the reason she came to me was because she had no other choice. She wasn't going to stand by and watch you die." Cole explained. Phoebe silently agreed.  
"Turns out all of what's happening to you is just the aftermath of losing your powers. Paige checked the Book, and it explained that when upper level demons lose they're powers it takes a while for them to heal. Some don't survive. . ." She paused seeing his face. "Not that you are. . .were an upper level demon. . .I just meant. . .with your powers--" She stuttered.  
"I know." Cole said with a smile "I know. . ." Silence followed. After a few minutes, Phoebe asked the question that had being gnawing at both of them.  
"How have you been?" She asked suddenly. Cole looked up surprised. He smiled faintly.  
"As good as I could be, I guess." He said with a tilt of his head. "You?"  
"As good as I could be." She said softly with a small smile. Cole returned her smile. "I have thought about you." Phoebe blurted out. Cole's smile grew wider.  
"I've thought about you too." He said, his smiled disappearing. "More than you know." Phoebe looked away.  
"So tell me," She started in an attempt to make conversation, "why Kyle Turnip?" She asked trying to hold back a smile.  
"It was the first thing that came to mind, you caught me by surprise." Cole said with a grin. He watched her smile disappear slowly. "What is it?" Phoebe raised her eyebrows. She paused for a second.  
"Why didn't you come. . .as you?" She asked, frowning. Cole contemplated the question, before answering truthfully.  
"I knew it wasn't likely that you or your sisters would trust me after everything I did." Cole said. A flash of guilt crossed his face. "Everything I put you through, if I could take it back. . ." Cole stopped in mid-sentence. He clenched his teeth and looked away.  
"You already apologised." Phoebe said sadly. He looked at her, shaking his head.  
"I can't apologise enough." He said with a sigh. "I could have killed you or your sisters at any time. I went crazy--" Phoebe cut him off.  
"But you didn't, instead you left the city because it was what was best for both of us. And you saved my life." She added.  
"No Phoebe, you saved my life. If not for you. . ." He paused, "I would never have even considered becoming good." Phoebe tilted her head slightly, looking at him hesitantly.  
"You would have got there eventually." She said simply. Cole opened his mouth to say something before he was silenced by his own groan as his stomach seared with pain. Phoebe jumped up from the couch and urged him to lie down. She gently pushed him with a hand on his chest, the other supporting his head. Cole's eyes were clenched together. "You need rest." Phoebe said softly. Cole's eyes slowly opened.  
"Stay with me. . ." He said quietly. Phoebe smiled, noticing how much he resembled a child. She nodded.  
"I'll be right here."  
Hope you guys liked it. Review please, just to let me know you're there.  
Another thing that I thought about (And you guys all go 'ergh, stop thinking already!'). The Charmed fanfiction site, I've noticed, is good in the way that everyone goes along with his or her own business. Everyone accepts that everyone else has a favourite character or couple, and it's all good. My theory for this is that in every character's (The main ones) life, they have only had one main romance interest; therefore all the fans like that particular guy, not counting a few exceptions. Now in the Dark Angel fanfiction site, for example, the stories are based on the main character, and about three different guys. And there is so much conflict! I kid you not. Once I got a flame for my story from a person because I was writing about my favourite couple, and they didn't like the pairing! So anyway, the reason I'm telling you all of this is so that all us Phoebe/Cole fans realise that some other guy is going to have to turn up to be Phoebe's new love interest, and some fans are bound to like him. Some maybe even more so than Cole. And some of you might be going, "Never going to happen . . .", but it does my friend, it certainly does! : ) My god, I sound like such an idiot. So before you guys get sick of me and press the little 'x' in the top right hand corner, I want you to repeat after me:  
I hereby pledge my loyalty and allegiance to Cole Turner, and vow never, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever to like some other guy better. Phoebe/Cole for the rest of my existence!  
Heheh, yeah. . .you repeat that. And I want to see it in writing! Say. . .a review? 


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I don't own anyone don't sue me.  
A/N: Now that I know I'm not the only one that's going to keep loving Cole, I can carry on with life! Hey Barb, 'Cole and Phoebe belong together', I wouldn't be writing if I didn't believe it!  
A/N.2: Alright, seeing as two people have commented on my lack of ability to hold a scene for more than ten seconds, I'm going to try and slow every thing for these last few chapters. Thanks for the reviews, keep 'em coming!  
Cole's eyes fluttered open, and he squinted through the sun filled room. He propped himself up on his elbows and glanced at Phoebe sleeping peacefully on the armchair. He smiled gently and climbed off the bed. Bending down, he picked up the blanket that had previously covered Phoebe but was now crumpled on the floor. He shook it out quietly and covered her small form with it. He leant over and gave her a gentle kiss on the cheek, a kiss that barely touched her. He made his way to her desk where his shirt lay, and pulled it over his head. He then picked up his shoes at the foot of her bed and slipped them on. With one last glance at Phoebe, he opened the door to her room and shut it quietly behind him. Cole felt terrible for leaving without thanking them, but he sensed that he wasn't wanted around here, and he wasn't going to put them through anymore strife. He made his way quietly down the stairs, staying to the side so not to make a noise. He entered the foyer and crossed it silently. With his hand on the doorknob he paused. Maybe he should stay, After all, Phoebe had let him sleep in her bed. How could he leave without thanking her? No. No. . .he had to leave.  
"Do what's best for them. . ." He muttered. He twisted the doorknob and was about to pull open the door.  
"How are you feeling?" Cole quickly turned around and saw Piper standing in the doorway to the kitchen. He stayed silent for a second.  
"I'm alright." He answered, somewhat truthfully. He did feel better, just a bit nauseous.  
"How are you getting home?" Piper asked suddenly. "And where is home?" She added before he could answer. He frowned and inwardly kicked himself for not thinking about it earlier.  
"I haven't really thought about it." Cole said truthfully. There was an awkward silence.  
"So you're not even going to stay for breakfast?" Piper asked suddenly, leaning against the doorpost, her arms crossed. Cole looked at her surprised.  
"Am I welcome at breakfast?" He asked. Piper smiled vaguely.  
"I wouldn't ask if you weren't welcome." She said gently. Cole smiled and shook his head.  
"I don't think I should. . ." He said uncertainly. He looked up as Paige appeared behind Piper.  
"Oh come on, Cole. You know you want to. Piper made pancakes." Paige said quickly. Cole frowned again. What was going on? How was it possible that they could act so normally towards him? Then it hit him.  
"Listen, it's not that I don't want to. . .but I don't want to do this only because you guys feel that you owe it to me. You don't owe me anything, okay?" Paige and Piper looked at the floor. "And I think I should go. . .simply because we all need some time to register a few things." He added. Paige looked up.  
"Okay, at least let me orb you somewhere." She said. Cole looked at her and smiled.  
"It's okay. I haven't walked in a while." He said quietly, he turned around and opened the door. "Thanks. . .for everything." He said, before disappearing from the house, the door shutting softly behind him.  
Phoebe's eyes opened slowly. She threw her legs off the couch and pulled off the blanket. It was then that she realised Cole wasn't there. She frowned. She should have figured it would happen, Cole didn't feel welcome here anymore. She climbed off the chair and changed into a clean pair of clothes. After slipping on some shoes, she hurried downstairs. Seeing no one in the foyer or lounge, she walked into the kitchen.  
"Morning Pheebs." Piper said from behind the counter.  
"Morning." She replied softly, her eyes searching the room. There was little hope that Cole would still be here, but still she clung on to it.  
"He left earlier, we tried to stop him." Paige said from her seat at the table, as if reading Phoebe's mind.  
"You tried to stop him?" Phoebe asked surprised. Piper sighed.  
"We haven't been too accommodating to Cole in the past, and we had reasons not to. But it turns out we didn't know him as well as we thought we did, because we never thought he would do what he did. So we've decided to give it a go, that's if we ever see him again." Piper said calmly, her hand holding a spatula that was busy turning over pancakes.  
"What do you mean 'if we ever see him again'?" Phoebe asked frowning.  
"Oh, he just seemed a bit conclusive this morning." Paige said.  
"Oh." Phoebe mumbled. She collapsed into a nearby chair, her eyes closed. He wouldn't leave, not before he said goodbye. She had to find him. She suddenly stood and said, "I'm going to the office."  
"You don't have to go in for another hour!" Paige exclaimed.  
"I know, I just. . .have some extra work." Phoebe thought up desperately.  
"Okay." Paige said smiling. Phoebe started to walk away.  
"Oh, Phoebe! We wanted to say, it's only fair that since we're giving Cole a chance, you can too." Piper said. Phoebe turned around frowning.  
"Wha---" Phoebe started.  
"Oh come on. Give us some credit. Why would you want to go to work early?" Paige asked, Phoebe bit her lip. "We're just saying if you decide to give Cole another chance, we're behind you 97 percent."  
"97?" Phoebe asked confused.  
"We have to give some leeway if he decides to go all evil on us again." Piper explained with a smile. Phoebe returned their smiles.  
"Well. . .I'm off to. . .work." Phoebe said, as she quickly exited the manor. She hurried to her car sitting on the curb and climbed in. She turned the key and started to drive off, before braking abruptly. She never thought to think about where Cole was. He didn't live in San Francisco anymore, and his penthouse was sold just after he left. Where could he possibly go? It hit her. "The mausoleum. . ." She muttered to herself before putting the car in gear and speeding off in the direction of the cemetery.  
Okay, I know it was a bit of a long shot getting Paige and Piper to accept Cole just like that, but I couldn't think of anything else. Review, tell me what you thought. Also, a little assistance. Whenever I upload a document, it never shows up with any of the spaces I did insert between the lines. I have to keep coming back. . .it's never happened before. Anyone know why? 


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I don't own anyone, don't sue me.  
A/N: I really hope this post comes up with spaces in between the paragraphs, if not. . .I apologise. I just don't know how to fix it! Demonman, I do press enter. I actually press it like ten times just to get one space! But it turns out it's not coming up with any spaces.  
Phoebe sat in her car for a good 20 minutes, before she wrenched her hands away from the steering wheel and clambered out of the car. She looked across the sea of gravestones at the mausoleum. A place the normal eye would hardly catch, but a place that her eyes were drawn to instantly. Everything that had happened there, with Cole. She shook her head, determined to find him. Walk fast she weaved in and out of the tomb stones towards the mausoleum. Soon she was standing in front of the door, her hands held in mid air, wondering if she should do it. She began to question if she could. How could she forgive him, and then assume that he would forgive her? She had treated him so badly. With a great thud, she pushed open the doors. Light poured into the mausoleum, but Phoebe couldn't see Cole anywhere. She stepped into the shadows, and walked quietly around the chamber. Suddenly an arm grabbed her around the neck. She gasped.  
"Cole. . ." She spluttered. She arm around her neck was released immediately.  
"Phoebe? What are you doing here?" She heard his voice, but she couldn't see him. Using her arms to find him, she pulled him into the light.  
"You never said bye." Phoebe said simply. Cole smiled.  
"That's because I'm not going anywhere." He stated.  
"You're not?" Phoebe asked confused. Cole shook his head.  
"I just thought you three needed some time. I mean, I turn up after a year to try to save your life. Then it turns out you died anyway, then you came back to life. . ." He left the sentence hanging for a second before continuing. "It's a lot to take in, in just one day."  
The mausoleum was filled with silence. Phoebe shuffled her feet. "Are you. . .involved with anyone?" Phoebe asked avoiding his eyes. Cole lifted his hand to her face and tilted it upwards, forcing her to look at him.  
"No." He said softly. How could I?" Phoebe gave him a slight smile. "I suppose I need to get over you first. . ." He said, returning her smile.  
"Don't." Phoebe said quietly. Cole frowned.  
"Don't what?" He asked. Phoebe looked at him for a second, before averting her gaze.  
"Don't get over me." She said simply. She turned around and walked to the other end of the mausoleum, her back faced to Cole. Cole raised his eyebrows.  
"Phoebe? What are you saying?" He asked as he stepped towards her. She turned around and looked at him.  
"I'm saying. . .if you could forgive me. . ." She paused.  
"Forgive you for what?" Cole asked her.  
"Forgive me for not believing in you when I should have." Phoebe said. She swallowed hard. Cole looked at her.  
"I would forgive you if I believed you had something to ask forgiveness for. You did what you had to---"  
"Stop it! Stop trying to make me feel that it was right to stop believing in you when I loved you so much!" She shouted at him, tears forming in her eyes. "It wasn't right." Cole sighed.  
"Phoebe, listen to me. I wasn't the person you fell in love with then, and you knew that. You knew you had to let me go. I understand that." He said with a smile. He raised a hand to her face and brushed away a falling tear. "What I really need to hear is that you forgive me." Phoebe gazed up at him.  
"Cole. . ." She said softly. "I forgave you a long time ago." Cole let out a breath and smiled.  
"You did?" He asked her, making sure he wasn't imagining what he had wanted to hear for so long. Phoebe smiled gently.  
"I guess I couldn't help but forgive you. I mean, it's almost impossible to stay mad at someone when. . ." Phoebe paused in mid sentence.  
"When you love them so much." Cole finished her sentence. Phoebe smiled gently at him.  
"All I needed was time." She said softly. "And I've had time. So I was thinking. . .if you want to. . .we could try again . ." She said slowly, closely watching his reaction. Cole looked at her and exhaled deeply. He didn't say anything. "Unless. . .I'm too late."  
"It's not that. I just. . .are you doing this because you feel you owe me something from what happened yesterday? Or are you doing it because you really want to give us another go?" Cole asked her.  
"I'm doing this because I've had enough of wishing you were with me every night. And everyday. I want the reality, Cole." Phoebe said simply. Cole looked into her eyes and gave a sigh of relief.  
"Okay." He said with a small nod.  
"Okay?" Phoebe asked, making sure she wasn't hearing things.  
"Okay." Cole repeated.  
"Okay. . ." Phoebe breathed as she stepped forward and embraced Cole. It was amazing how safe she felt in his arms, as if anything could happen and they would still be there. His hand resting in the small of her back. Her head resting on his chest. It was as though they were created to fit together. To be together.  
Okay, there's chapter 11 done. I'll put up an epilogue. Review!  
  
Also, I was wondering, if you want to post a crossover fanfiction, is there any way you can post it in both shows pages instead of the crossover page? Without downloading the same story twice I mean. Anyone know how? 


	12. Epilogue

Epilogue  
Disclaimer: I don't own anyone, don't sue me.  
  
A/N: So we've reached the end. Sorry it took so long for me to update. School's getting me down. Highly unlikely that I'll write a sequel for this, I prefer Cole/Phoebe reunions, rather than the story starting off with them together. I guess that's why the Piper/Leo pairing doesn't interest me, seems too perfect. Anyway, thanks to everyone who reviewed, it kept me going!  
6 months later. . .  
  
Phoebe stood in a fighting stance, her fists held in front of her. She felt her face starting to go clammy with sweat. Cole stood opposite her in an identical stance. He tilted his head and smiled.  
  
"Don't leave me hanging. . .let's go!" He shouted. He ducked as Phoebe swung at his face, missing his right cheek by inches. The second punch was too quick for him to avoid, and her fist made swift contact with his jaw sending his flying backwards, and landing in a heap on the floor. Phoebe's eyes grew wide.  
  
"Oh my god!" She called out as she hurried to his side. "Are you okay?" She asked as she touched his face that was quickly swelling. He flinched in pain as her finger brushed his jaw. "Oh honey. . .I'm so sorry. . ." She said helping him into a sitting position. Cole smiled despite the pain that coursed through his jawbone.  
  
"That was more like it." He said. "Where was that punch ten minutes ago?" Phoebe frowned at him.  
  
"I think I broke your jaw! Can you leave trainer mode for just a second!" She said exasperatedly. This caused Cole's smile to grow wider, and Phoebe's frown to turn into a glare. She opened her mouth to shout something at him, but Cole knew better. In one swift movement he had his hand behind her neck and his lips on hers. Phoebe tried to pull back, but decided against it as his arm encircled her waist. She lifted her hand to his face and brushed his cheek. Cole groaned in pain and Phoebe pulled away. "Cole, your face is swelling up like nothing I've ever seen before. . ." She paused for a second. "Leo!" She shouted out, gazing at the ceiling. Seconds later Leo orbed into the basement. He opened his mouth to say something, but stopped abruptly when he saw Cole's face.  
  
"Don't say a word." Cole mumbled through clenched teeth. Leo threw his hands in the air.  
  
"I wasn't going to!" He said with a smile. "Honest." Cole glared at him. Leo tried his best to wipe the smile off his face as he held his hands over his face, causing the swelling to decrease, and eventually vanish. Cole raised a hand to his jaw and moved it around.  
  
"Hey, nice job. Thanks." Cole said after he was satisfied his jaw was free of cracks. He pushed himself up and stood, his arms crossed over his sweaty chest.  
  
"No problem." Leo said, an amused look on his face. He looked at Phoebe. "Oh, by the way, Piper wants your help with a potion." Phoebe frowned.  
  
"Why me? Why not Paige?" She asked confused.  
  
"Paige left for work a while ago. I'm not surprised you never noticed though, seems you were having enough fun thrashing Cole around down here." Leo said.  
  
"We all love your witty sense of humour Leo." Cole said sarcastically, plastering a fake smile on his face. Phoebe ignored the pair and made her way upstairs. Leo waited until she was out of earshot before turning to Cole again.  
  
"So when are you going to ask her?" He asked, his amused look replaced by one of anticipation. Cole looked at him as he slipped his shirt over his head.  
  
"Tonight." He said simply. Leo frowned.  
  
"You said that yesterday." Leo said doubtfully. Cole glared at him harmlessly.  
  
"It's hard to find a right time." He explained. Leo shook his head.  
  
"Cole, man to man," Leo started ignoring Cole's mock stare, "Phoebe won't care about a right time. It will automatically become the right time as soon as you ask the question." Cole thought about what Leo had said for a second, before replying.  
  
"I want to do it differently this time. I want her to know that it'll work this time." He said softly. He reached into his pocket and pulled out the small, silver ring. A small stone sat on top of the band, making it look surprisingly exquisite for such a simple ring. He fingered it for a minute before looking up at Leo, waiting for his reply. Leo contemplated what to say.  
  
"I think she already knows." He said truthfully. "We all do." Cole smiled gratefully before pocketing the ring.  
  
"So, up for some training?" Cole said suddenly. Leo gave him a sideways glance.  
  
"Are you kidding me? I think you've broken enough bones for today." Leo said before orbing out of the room.  
  
"Wuss!" Cole shouted after the tiny blue orbs that eventually vanished.  
Cole juggled the two wine glasses and the wine bottle in his hands as he walked out onto the terrace. He set them down on the table and sat down, his arm immediately going around Phoebe.  
  
"What's that for?" She asked looking up at him. Cole pulled back and looked down at her. Leo's words floated through his head, and he was immediately filled with panic. Thoughts that she wouldn't say yes fluttered through his mind. He shook his head violently. Phoebe frowned. "Cole?" She asked. Cole leant forward and finally stood up. He began pacing in front of her. "What's going on?" Phoebe asked him as she also stood, placing her hand on his arm to stop his swift pacing. Cole inhaled deeply before looking into her eyes.  
  
"Phoebe, I. . ." He paused.  
  
"Cole. . ." Phoebe urged him on.  
  
"I love you." Cole said softly. Phoebe smiled.  
  
"I know you do. I love you too." She replied. This removed all of Cole's doubts, and he was filled with relief. He took her hand in his and lowered himself onto one knee. "You never got the perfect proposal last time, and I promised myself that I would make it perfect for you. But I never seem to get that. . .moment." Cole paused and took a deep breath before continuing. "So I decided perfection would still be possible, as long as you say yes." He took this moment to look up at her. She looked stunned, and fear of rejection once again took him over and he was speechless. "Damn it!" He exclaimed. "I had a whole speech lined up and I've forgo--" Cole was silenced by Phoebe's look as she knelt down in front of him.  
  
"Forget the speech. . .I don't need it." She said softly. Cole looked into her eyes and reached into his pocket for the ring. Looking at her he took a deep breath.  
  
"Marry me?" He asked her gently. "Again." He added on with a small smile. Phoebe nodded.  
  
"Yes. . ." She replied softly. Cole let out a breath and smiled. He eased the ring onto her finger, then brought it up to his lips and kissed it gently. Phoebe felt tears forming in her eyes as he pulled her into an embrace. She wrapped her arms around his neck and leant into the warmth of his body.  
  
"I promise you Phoebe, this time--" Cole was silenced as Phoebe pulled away and covered his mouth with her hand.  
  
"You don't have to convince me that it's going to be different, Cole. I know it is, or we wouldn't be here." Phoebe said softly. Cole nodded and she removed her hand from his mouth, and quickly replaced it with her lips. She had never believed in happy endings, but she couldn't help feeling that right now was a close as you could possibly get.  
End  
Hope it was satisfactory. Review and tell me what you thought. 


End file.
